Unforgetable by zombieslayer24
by zombieslayer24
Summary: Life for Grant Bryant gets turned upside when he is kidnapped by to psyopathic fan girls and his life goes out of control till he meets Eve. Will his life be the same?


Chapter One: Hardship and Triumph "We got him!" A feminine voice said behind the blind fold that was covering my eyes. "I know girl he was a hard one to get because of the damn paparazzi but I can't believe it." "Mmm, what should we do to him first?" "He needs to see us first." "Oh right." One of the girls took off the blind fold and I was in a basement with concrete walls. The air was humid and the two looked my age and blonde. "Hi Mr. Bryant oh god you look so good tied up." "Molly quit salivating over him." "Oh right but Annie he's just so hot," The girl called Molly said rubbing her fingers up and down my cheek. I'm confused about what she meant but still how in the hell did I get here? "He is but we need to respect him after all he's not a play thing, not yet at least." What the hell did she mean? I shifted my gaze at Molly then to Annie and realized they were younger than me it was makeup that did a well job of concealing how old they actually were. I'm guessing fifteen or maybe at least sixteen years old. The last thing I remember is the signing and Miles telling me how hot these two girls were and that they wanted to meet me privately but it was all a sham. They actually planned this whole thing Miles didn't know and soon the world would know of my disappearance. "Molly! We can't do that!" Annie protested. "Yes we can, I'd like to call it "sweetening the deal" of course for his freedom he'd do anything to and for us." "Okay." "Mr. Bryant screw that Grant I want you to do something for me." Molly said coming over and sitting on my lap. "Annie wants to know if you can give her a kiss on the lips and maybe even something extra." "NO! You both are crazy! Help someone help!" Just then I felt a powerful sting to my face. A sting that left a purple bruise on my cheek and then all I can remember is intense pain inflicted on me. I was lying on the ground chained actually with nothing but my boxers on. I was afraid and confused about what would happen next. Why do they want to do this? For the next hour torture followed and I was made to do things that were inappropriate but through all this hell I thought about Eve and that tumbleweed of chocolate-brown hair. Those dark eyes that reflected and looked back at me lovingly and the way they twinkled. Tenderness was her specialty but now pain, humiliation, and inhumane actions were upon me. I remember the day Eve and I met. It was at a concert that I and the boys were singing at. I was being my crazy self and on stage I had actually bought a bag of candy floss and ate it while I pranced around the stage and sang. She was there looking at me, biting her bottom lip, and stretching her arms up as I sang my solo of "Little Things." I wanted her from the moment I saw her. The energy between us was magnetic like a force of some kind pulling me towards her. Those eyes telling me I love Grant I sincerely love you. Her body swaying to the beat of my voice as I sang and once the concert was over I found her waiting for someone, her boyfriend maybe? I kept a great distance from her because of the fans that acted like animals around me. I kept my eyes on her as I signed autographs and kissed little kids and so on and so forth. Then as the crowds lessened and lessened I was able to make contact with her. "Are you waiting for someone?" "Yes, but I think they left me." "What?" "I was supposed to go with my friend to her house but I think she forgot me, but it's okay I'll just take a bus to her house." Oh God her voice was so sweet and different from all the others that left an ear ache in my ears. It was calming and soothing to hear and I found it wonderful. "Um, I can always give you a ride if you'd like." "You barely know me! I could kidnap you or be a drug dealer or kill you!" She was cute how she suddenly broke out into a little rant and banter even. I loved the energy and the everlasting possibility of her and me ending up together. "Are you either of those things?" I asked calmly with a smile on my face. "No." She said suddenly, "But still…" I silenced her with my index finger against her mouth. She was vulnerable at this moment and I liked that. "It's okay I trust you, um…" "Eve, my name is Eve." She said with a smile. Temptation beckoned me to kiss her but didn't instead I kissed her hand. Her eyes widened but I simply introduced myself even if it was already obvious that she already knew my name. I drove her to her friends out but it turned out that he friend wasn't even there. God is being really kind to me this night. "Shoot!" She said and sat on the porch steps. I sat with her and hugged her sideways and told her everything will be okay. She called her friend left a message and texted she then we left to the hotel. I was buzzing with excitement,maybe she was the one I had searched for all my life it seemed even though I was only twenty. I unlocked the door and we went inside and the first smell that hit us was lavender. I loved that smell and the special properties it had. "Do you want something to drink?" She followed me to the kitchen to the fridge which was full of goodies. I reached in and grabbed two Vitamin Waters and I handed her one but those eyes once again struck me. Eyes that left me frozen for a few seconds and I trembled as I handed her the drink. I've never felt this way before. We sat in the living room and I turned on the TV to News 9. "So," She said as she drank her drink, "How the touring going?" "Good, we finished another album and um…" I didn't know what else to say my mind just stopped as I watched her take off her black hooded jacket. Underneath was a cute shirt of two zombies in the shape of gingerbread men and one of them accidentally knocked the other ones head off and he said, "Sorry bro." I laughed at that. I loved that. "I like your shirt," I said and went and sat next to her. "Oh yeah I got it at a great price at JC Penny." "Nice." I said and sipped my drink. She bit her lip and again I had the urge to kiss her but didn't. I felt a sensation in my gut as if telling me "she's yours she's your missing piece." I pushed back a piece of hair from her face and I looked into her dark eyes. "Grant," She whispered but I decided to do something different. I got up and said, "Do you wanna do something crazy with me?" "Sure." I smiled, grabbed the keys and we left the hotel. I left the old me behind on that couch to rot. The old me which was a narcissistic, selfish, and mean jerk. I held her hand and we drove to where the ocean was. The moonlight against the water was breathtaking and I went to the shore and she followed. The seashores floor was warm and squishy underneath our feet. I loved the sensation and freedom behind this. I watched as she closed her eyes and whispered something to herself and then opened her eyes and smiled at me. Never have I seen such a woman who was so breathtakingly beautiful than this person before me. Something inside me spoke and said "This is your future." I smiled at the wonderful and magnificent bliss behind that. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked. "I have never seen someone so beautiful before and I'm bewildered that we would end up together like this." "It's a miracle isn't it?" "Yes a true mesmerizing miracle." I kissed her cheeks but avoided her lips. "Grant?" "Yes Eve?" "I think I love you." "I think I love you too." I held her against my body and hugged her and kissed the top her head breathing in her scent of lavender and vanilla. My heart is beating so fast. I can't see clearly and we still don't kiss. We got to the car and drive to the country. The smell of grass hits me and I am in unimaginable bliss. We drive into a field and roll down the windows. "I love this smell," She whispers to me. "Grant after tonight you leave again. How in the world will we ever see each other?" "Have faith my dear. Here have this." I gave her my silver cross necklace and kissed her hand in return. She bit her lip and whispered in my ear, "thank you." "Don't forget me," I said to her. She nodded and we drove back to the hotel. 4 months later Looking back at the memory as I lay naked on the concrete floor protected me from Molly and Annie. I saw a fly buzzing around a light the hung up on the ceiling and thought to myself I am that fly. Trapped and forced in a light that is too bright and the only thing I can do is dance around its damn aurora hoping it won't kill me. They came back with food and fed me and led me upstairs to wash and do other business. They touched the soft parts of my body and even squeezed which hurt tremendously and I winced at the pain. "He's like an animal," Molly sneered washing my back. "Yeah our little lamb," Annie laughed and pinched my cheek. "We have a surprise for you little dear," Annie whispered in my ear and bit it. I flinched and it seemed as though for so long with them I was lifeless but inside I was gathering my courage to run away. Tonight I was going to escape I just had to wait for the right moment. "I can't wait to do that to him." "Me too." They dressed me in a suit and tie and had me undress them but that was enough. I had it with this! I pushed Annie over on the bed and fled but forgot about Molly. Her eyes took a demon like shade and she snarled at me holding down my legs and screaming, "You aren't leaving us!" Her face took a different shape and became black and her eyes glowing red. Fangs that came from her mouth but I escaped before they did any damage to me. I kicked her face but she still held on so I bit her and she cried out and I fled. I stole their car and went to the police. I never saw Annie or Molly again. I was for days afraid of people even Eve which found me and brought me back to my mates. I'm glad Eve found me I loved her but still Molly and Annie I feel are still near me at times. 


End file.
